Como conquistar a Hermione Granger
by MalfoyPot
Summary: El amor te hace cometer locuras, y eso Fred lo sabe. Oneshot


**_Hola a todos ustedes; les traigo una nueva historia,_**

**_la pareja es Fred/Hermione. _**

**_Saludos a todos mis lectores._**

**_ONESHOT-_**

* * *

Como conquistar a Hermione Granger.

Fred se tallo los ojos aquella noche de otoño, estaba algo cansado y su cerebro no daba para mas. No podía creer que le resultara tan difícil hacer un plan, un plan para conquistar a aquella castaña que le había estado robando los sueños desde hace varios años.

Era un poco difícil. El le había dado ya señales de que quería algo serio con ella.

Pero ella no lo entendía.

¿Como podía ser tan... Hermione?

Sonrió de lado mientras se iba hacia su cama, ya todos sus compañeros estaban dormidos, incluso su hermano. Deshizo la cama con gentileza y se introdujo en ella. Ya mañana seria otro día.

* * *

El ruido en el gran comedor indicaba que todos los alumnos estaban ahí, comiendo riendo, y platicando. Hermione entro seguida de Harry y Ron, los cuales iban mas dormidos que nada, la chica se sentó a un lado de Neville, que lo saludo con pereza y comenzó a servirse un poco de cereal.

Ron coloco en su plato dos salchichas enormes, las cuales empezó a devorar enseguida, y Harry agarro un pequeño pan tostado para embarrarle mantequilla y mermelada de durazno.

Hubiera sido una mañana tranquila, con un desayuno normal, pero justo en ese momento iban entrando los gemelos mas alegres de toda Gran Bretaña.

George se sentó enfrente de Ron, y Fred con delicadeza a un lado de Hermione.

-Buenos días- La voz alegre de Fred hizo que la chica se pusiera ligeramente colorada. Nadie noto ese gesto. Excepto Fred Weasley.

Hermione lo volteo a ver, noto grandes ojeras en los ojos de aquel chico, torció la boca y colocando una mano en la de el le dijo -¿Te pasa algo Fred?- Fred sonrió de nuevo, entrelazo sus dedos con los de la chica y le dijo -Estoy bien, no te preocupes-

La chica sonrió y volvió a comer su cereal.

-Tenemos que irnos- George se paro de la mesa, volteando a ver a su gemelo, Fred asintió y se paro igual -Nos vemos al rato- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, Hermione,- Hermione volteo a ver a Fred, que se había agachado para decirle algo. -Te espero a la hora de la cena...- Le guiño un ojo y se fue corriendo detrás de su hermano.

Hermione se le quedo viendo hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta, Harry se le quedo viendo con curiosidad

-¿Que te dijo?- Le pregunto el azabache analizando en enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

-¿Q-que?- Lo volteo a ver y sonrió despreocupada -Oh, nada, nada, no importa... apúrense a terminar, o Snape no nos dejara entrar-

* * *

-¿Y que planeas esta vez?- La curiosidad de George le hizo preguntarle eso a su hermano, iba pensativo y callado, nada normal en el. Fred lo volteo a ver sonriendole con malicia

-Eso querido Georgie, lo sabrás dentro de un rato.. pero como siempre, necesito de tu ayuda- Los gemelos empezaron a reír y se fueron corriendo directo a la torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

Llego la hora de la cena, Hermione Harry y Ron iban cansados caminando por los pasillos desiertos, directo al Gran Comedor...

Hermione se iba agarrando la falda nerviosa, no había visto a Fred desde hace unas horas ¿Que estaría planeando? A su mente se le vinieron recuerdos de los intentos de Fred para conquistarla, como cuando en tercero, se la pasaron todo un día juntos en Hogsmeade, o en cuarto, después de que ella se quedo llorando, llego y le alegro lo que quedaba de la noche. O aquellos veranos en la Madriguera...

No podía negar que sentía algo por el...

Pero también recordó los momentos dolorosos, cuando le hacia bromas crueles, cuando lo veía con Angelina, sus coqueteos hacia otras chicas...

Sintió como su corazón se encogía, y como volvía a la realidad.

-¿Donde estarán todos?- Pregunto la castaña al ver que solo dos o tres chicos caminaban. Al acercarse al Gran Comedor, notaron un leve alboroto, típico de cuando Los gemelos Weasley hacen una broma.

-Genial, ahora que pasa- Dijo Ron rascándose la nuca. Harry se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta.

Los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que había. Todo, absolutamente todo el Gran Comedor estaba pintado de varios colores que cambiaban de color, las bancas, cubiertos, piso, paredes, banderas, copas, incluso la silla del viejo Dumbledore estaba pintado. Hermione sonrió al ver como todos se alborotaban y los maestros trataban de quitar aquel hechizo.

Se adentraron mas al comedor, -Ahora si se pasaron- rió Ron mientras buscaba con la mirada a sus hermanos.

Hermione pudo visualizar a lo lejos dos cabelleras pelirrojas acercándose, todos los alumnos los miraban, unos divertidos y alegres y otros un poco enojados, ya que no podían comer.

-Hasta que llegas- Fred le extendió la mano a Hermione, y esta la acepto sin pensarlo siquiera, Fred se subió a la mesa de su casa a lado de Hermione, todos los miraban sorprendidos

-Verán- Fred grito haciendo un silencio repentino en todo aquel alboroto -Muchos, se abran dado cuenta, que esta pequeña broma fue hecha por nosotros, mi hermano George- Dijo señalándolo - y yo, todos pensaran que es una locura, que estamos completamente zafados. Y así es. Pero, esta vez, fue mi idea de convertir el Gran Comedor en un arco iris, uno que parece lo vomito un unicornio.. -

Las risas se hicieron de inmediato, pero callaron al ver que Fred diría algo interesante

-La razón de mi locura es esta pequeña damita de nombre Hermione Granger, ella, es la causante de mi loquera, de que mis bromas sobrepasen el limite de graciosas, -La volteo a ver y sonriendole la agarro del rostro mientras su mano recorría su mejilla colorada -Yo, por ella haría esto y mas.. porque LA AMO y quiero que todos ustedes se den cuenta del gran amor que siento por ella, y si alguna vez la herí, no fue mi intención.. sin ti Hermione, mi cordura seria como la de los demás, aburrida y sosa,-

Al concluir eso George soltó miles de fuegos artificiales, invadiendo ahora el lugar de colores brillantes y frases que decían Hermione, te amo.. y miles de corazones saltaban por todo el lugar, Hermione tenia los ojos llorosos, se balanceo contra el chico y lo beso con alegría.

Fred la agarro de la cintura atrayendola mas a el. Miles de aplausos invadieron el lugar.

Harry sonreía mientras miraba a Ron que disimuladamente se secaba las lagrimas, Los chicos se separaron y un confeti invadió de la nada el lugar, todos se sorprendieron, los gemelos hacían en grande sus declaraciones de amor.

Al final una gran W roja se pinto en el techo hecha de puros fuegos artificiales. Hermione miraba a Fred, esa mirada que la hacia temblar y que, le alegraba la vida.

* * *

Caminaron solos vagando por el castillo, aquello había sido una cosa espectacular, aunque sabia que le traería problemas al final del día, ya que Snape no estaba nada feliz con aquella travesura.

-Entonces- La voz d Fred rompió la capa de silencio que se había formado, Hermione lo miro con los ojos iluminados y cierto enrojecimiento en las mejillas.

-¿Entonces que?- Le pregunto oliendo su aroma a través de la túnica que llevaba puesta, Fred sonrió y la agarro de la cintura -¿Ya te conquiste pequeña Granger?-

La chica se mordió el labio, lo miro a los ojos y parándose de puntitas le dijo -¿Acaso no me habías conquistado antes?-

* * *

**_Hola, bueno ojala les haya gustado..._**

**_el final no quede conforme, pero si puedo lo arreglare._**

**_Sugerencias_****_, criticas, etc adelante (:_**


End file.
